My Last Breath
by fanfiction-obsessed101
Summary: Brianna is sent off to LaPush to live with her cousin Paul. She has a dark and traumatic history, with the help of Paul and Jacob can she overcome her fears and move on with her life? *rated M due to language and violence only*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiii! this is my new story, I hope you all enjoy. Just for the record I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST VIOLENCE OF ANY SORT! let me know if you like this story and i will continue it :)_**

My dad decided to ship me off to La Push to live my cousin Paul, he says I'm worthless and he deserves a better daughter. Like I haven't done everything he wants me to. Ever since my mum died when I was 10, I sort of took care of him, even though it should have been the other way around. I guess you could say I was the perfect daughter, I cooked, I cleaned, I was never a hassle or annoyance, I got good grades and did everything as I was told. Though he never saw it like that. He began drinking almost instantly after my mum died. He changed, he changed so much. He used to be happy, he used to smile. I used to be his princess as he would call me, he would spoil me and he loved me so much.

I remember the first day he came home drunk, one week after mum died. I was a mess, crying every day and dad would not even comfort me. So he stumbles into the house, smashed, stumbling around everywhere and I'm sitting on the couch curled in a ball crying.

"_Brianna, what the fuck are you doing, get off your lazy ass and fucking do something, you're so useless" _

_Why is he saying that to me, my daddy never swears, I don't understand._

"_Daddy what's wrong" I ask, tears in my eyes. He walks towards me, and I stumble backwards. For the first time in my life I'm afraid of my father._

"_YOU! You are what's wrong; you're a worthless little shit! It's your fault my wife died you fucking brat!" By this stage the tears had spilled over. Why was he doing this, saying these things? My thoughts were cut off when I felt a hard slap across my face, knocking me to the floor._

_Shocked, I held my cheek staring at my father is confusion and sadness. I was so scared of him. I ran to my bedroom crying and never cried so hard in my life. The beatings only got worse every day..._

"Get the fuck out Brianna, we're here" he told me, pulling me out of my thoughts. At least I'll be in a better situation I think to myself. I'll have Paul here, and all my other friends from when I was younger like Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth. I did miss them and I am glad my dad is moving me, though I don't know how long it will take me to get over what I have lived through...

"Are all your bruises covered?" My dad asks sterny.

"Yes" I nod, trying my hardest not to look at him. He grabs my wrist tightly.

"You better not tell anyone or I swear to god I will kill you." I'm too shaken to even reply. My father grabs my wrist harder that I know I'm going to have a bruise now.

"Understand me?" He asks again.

"Y... Yes" I stutter. He lets go and I hop out of the car with my bags. I turn around and see my dad driving off. I sigh with relief.

I walk towards Paul's front door and knock; I wince forgetting the bruise dad just left on my wrist. I hear voices inside and finally the door opens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, i know! i'm terrible i havnt posted in so so long! to be honest i have no excuse and was just being lazy so i apologise! i really am going to try hard and keep this updated, thank you for taking the time to read this :)**

* * *

><p>The door opens to a grinning Paul. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy before, he's smile was from ear to ear! He picked me up and spun me around-<p>

"Bri! You're finally here! I miss you so much!" he screamed in my ear while putting me down! I couldn't help but wince, not because he hurt me, but because there were still bruises from dad.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion but let it slide for now, though I have a feeling I might hear about this later.

"Paul, are you really gonna make your little cousin wait out here, or are you going to invite me in?" I jokingly ask him.

"Oh of course Bri, come on in!" he grabs my bags for me and brings them inside his house. I glance around the room and see a whole bunch of unfamiliar faces.

"Bri you remember Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, Sam and this is his wife Emily."

Wow, what happened to these guys? Last time I saw them they were all skinny and lanky boys about to hit puberty... now look at them!

"You guys... wow... you just look so different!" I consciously had to close to my mouth because I looked so dumbstruck looking at them. Jacob walked up to me and gave me a really big hug.

"You have not changed one bit! You're still my short little best friend, just as I remember" Jake said, teasing me.

"Some things change" I mumbled and I saw Paul's head perk up, though I don't even know how he heard that, I said it so quietly.

I am two years younger than the guys, I'm 16 and they 're 18, even though I am almost certain that I am much more mature than all of them combined.

I grabbed my stuff and told Paul I'm going upstairs to settle in. This place hadn't changed, though I do miss Aunty Ren, she isn't going to be here for the next month, she's busy travelling for work which sucks because I really wanted to see her.

I'm so fortunate to have a bathroom in my room, heck, I'm even fortunate to have a room! In my old house, living with dad, I had to sleep on the couch every night – it was easier for him to beat me that way, and so help me god if I got in his way!

I walk into the bathroom to freshen up and realise my make-up is slowly coming off and my bruises are beginning to reappear. I quickly re-apply my make-up and make my way downstairs to join everyone else.

There's a huge meal prepared on the table and I could have sworn I may have just drooled! I'm lucky to get dinner let alone such a big meal.

"Wow, this looks amazing who cooked all of this?" I ask as I make my way to the table to take a seat next to Jake.

"That would be me, Hi I'm Emily, I didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier" I smiled at Emily, she is so nice and reminds me of my mother so much.

"Lets dig in" Jake says as he fills his plate. I grab some food and begin stuffing my face, when I hear my dads voice in the back of my head.

_God, you're so fat stop eating, you already look like a cow._

All the memories of my dad suddenly come rushing back to me and I can't help but tear up.

I excuse myself from the table and run outside. I don't know where I'm running ... I just run. Not to mention it's pouring down rain and I'm getting soaked, but I don't care.

I begin to run out of breath and find a tree and slump down against it. I begin sobbing and once I start I can't stop. I can faintly hear my name being called from a distance.

"Brianna, come on, it's really dangerous out here, where are you?"

I just ignore whoever it is and continue to sob. Looking down at my stomach I can see the bruises where my dad kicked me yesterday. I'm so afraid, why did I think I could come back here and everything will be okay. It isn't going to be, the sooner I learn to accept that, the better off I am.

"Brianna! What the hell are you doing!" Paul screams furiously at me as he approaches me. I back closer into the tree, trying to avoid him.

"Hey, have you been crying" he says more gently, as he wipes away a tear. He sits down next to me and puts a protective arm around me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Bull! Your my little cousin Bri, please let me help you, Hey look at me" he says as he turns my face and inhales a sharp breath and his face changes expression.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

Crap! I forgot that the rain must have taken off my make-up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? what do you guys think? is it worth continuing? let me know please :) until next time... TOO DOO LOO :) xxxx<strong>


End file.
